El Secretario
by Guadi-Fic's
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN autorizada por Haely Potter. Décimo sexto OS de WHEN HARRY MET KURT. Por ahora hay 17 de ellos, todos diferentes y no correlativos. Se pueden leer de manera independiente así que los publico como OS. SLASH INSINUADO.


**DISCLAIMER**: Los personajes pertenecen a Harry Potter de J.K. Rowling y a la serie televisiva de GLEE.  
La historia pertenece a **Haely Potter** a quien agradezco su autorización para traducir algunas de sus historias.

* * *

**N/A:** Este OS es el décimo sexto de una serie de OS publicado dentro de una misma historia llamada **WHEN HARRY MET KURT**. Como no sé si haré todos ellos he decidido publicarlos por separado. Espero disfruten de ellos y de esta pareja que me parece hermosa.

* * *

Kurt le gustaba su trabajo lo suficiente. Las horas eran flexibles y la paga era el doble que en lo de Rachel (incluyendo propinas y ella servía mesas seis noches a la semana). Y el trabajo no necesitaba mucho para hacer: sólo necesitaba el iPad que su jefe le había dado para ello. Por supuesto que tenía que aprender a usar un par de programas para hacer eficiente su trabajo, pero después de haber crecido en los últimos años de los 90', principios del 2000, no fue un problema.

Claro, él no tenía la intención de ser secretario por el resto de su vida, pero era mejor que lo que la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase hacían. La mejor parte del trabajo era que podía mantener su trabajo hasta que terminara sus estudios en NYADA (hasta el doctorado, si así lo quería). Incluso podía trabajar cuando quisiera, siempre y cuando él consiguiera sus tareas hechas a tiempo (y no tenía que parar para las vacaciones de verano ya que la mayor parte se hacía a través de correo electrónico e Internet).

Lo único que no le gustaba de su trabajo era que no había conocido a su empleador cara a cara (o visto una foto de él), nunca. Incluso su entrevista de trabajo había sido hecho por el último secretario del profesor Harold Potter que se había graduado en la primavera anterior (Ben había estado bien, pero le había advertido que el Profesor Potter era un hombre muy ocupado y no era probable que Kurt le viera a menudo si es que lo hacía).

Así que Kurt hizo su trabajo; programó las reuniones para el Profesor Potter, organizó su horario (recordando que el Profesor Potter era un ser humano y dejando al menos media hora al mediodía para el Profesor Potter pudiera parar a comer), se aseguró de que no había ningún desorden en su calendario, reservaba lugares para dichas reuniones y charlaba con otros secretarios sobre peculiaridades de sus jefes.

A decir verdad, realmente no estaba seguro de qué esperar del Profesor Potter cuando el e-mail se produjo dos semanas antes de que se inició el período de otoño. Profesor Potter quería programarlos en una reunión y hablar de cómo Kurt sentía que su trabajo podría ser mejorado, lo que sentía que había mejorado durante su empleo, etc. Asegurándole a Kurt que podría hacer durante el almuerzo o la cena si él quería y que la Universidad tendría que pagar por ello (no hay límite real para la reunión, el dinero saldría del banco, pero al Profesor Potter aparentemente no le gustaba cenas formales...).

Cuando Kurt entró en el restaurante, dijo a la dueña de casa que había reservado un stand de ligustro para el Profesor Potter y él mismo y si podría alguien por favor encaminarlo allí con su mejor voz amable pero exigente (que le había costado años de práctica, pero fue uno de sus mejores armas cuando se trata de una situación nueva). La anfitriona le dijo el profesor Potter ya había llegado y señaló a un camarero para que le mostrara a la cabina.

Kurt tragó nerviosamente. El hombre que estaba siendo conducido era la razón por la que podía permitirse su nueva bufanda y la razón por la que aún podía comer cosas orgánicas. ¿Sería un hombre viejo, que necesitaría que Kurt le gritara todo? ¿O sería un hombre de mediana edad con una esposa y un par de niños que nunca veía porque siempre estaba tan ocupado? ¿Vestiría un traje de tweed? ¿Tendría gafas y el melasma? ¿Sería calvo o tendría el pelo como un loco Einstein?

El hombre sentado en la cabina a la que fue llevado no era nada de lo que había esperado.

En primer lugar, el profesor Potter era joven, apenas treinta y si incluso eso, tal vez veintiocho sería una mejor estimación. Tenía el pelo negro muy parecido a Blaine cuando no lo gelificaba hacia abajo, las puntas más corta hacia todas partes pero el flequillo cubría su frente. Sorprendentes ojos verdes miraron hacia él y labios delgados pero rosados se estiraron en una sonrisa amistosa. Kurt estimaría que el hombre era solo un par de centímetros más alto que él, y él claramente estaba más entonado que él, no es que a Kurt le importara. Las manos del Profesor Potter (bastante grandes, eso sí, Kurt observó desde el fondo de su mente) descansaban fácilmente sobre la mesa.

—Me alegro de conocerte por fin cara a cara, Kurt —dijo el Profesor Potter levantándose para estrechar la mano de Kurt. El apretón de manos fue inesperado a Kurt (¿quién daba la mano en estos días?), Pero el movimiento era firme y Profesor Potter sonrió—. Buen apretón de manos, me gusta eso en un hombre, me dice que el hombre no es desinteresado, un cobarde o un adulador.

Ahora fue el turno de Kurt para sonreír.

—Mi padre siempre dijo que se puede confiar en un hombre con un firme apretón de manos, siempre y cuando sólo se usa una mano. Si utiliza dos, o bien se controla o tenía que parecer fuerte cuando él está de hecho a punto de romper su trato con usted . Asimismo, la segunda parte estaría en un lugar perfecto para el asesinato rápida... Lo siento, estoy divagando, —se sonrojó cuando se sentó y miró a la mesa.

Profesor Potter rió.

—Está bien, yo solía divagar delante de la gente todo el tiempo, pero es algo que se puede evitar.

—Es bueno saberlo, porque realmente no tengo control sobre mi boca, cuando divago. A veces me pongo a divagar y sigo sobre el nuevo álbum de Lady Gaga o mis clases o el armario de Rachel que todavía quiero quemar. Es un crimen contra la gente en todas partes, los suéteres de animales que ella tiene son horribles por no hablar de los calcetines hasta la rodilla y las faldas de tela escocesa, —Kurt divagaba sobre las terribles opciones de moda de Rachel y Profesor Potter simplemente le sonrió, como si las divagaciones de Kurt le divertían—. Si lo he cansado usted puede decirme que me calle porque realmente puedo seguir por siempre Profesor Potter.

—Harry, por favor —intervino el Profesor Potter—. Llámame Harry.

Kurt parpadeó un par de veces.

—Claro que sí, Harry.

—Háblame de ti —dijo Harry mientras tomaba su menú— ¿De dónde eres? ¿Y su familia? Algún hermano? ¿Novio? ¿Cómo te parece Nueva York hasta el momento?

—Bueno, mi nombre completo es Kurt Elizabeth Hummel y tengo 20 años, yendo a mi segundo año en NYADA en otoño. Originalmente soy de Lima, Ohio y vivía en lo de mi padre y madrastra. Actualmente estoy viviendo con mi hermano y cuñada, Finn y Rachel Hudson. Tuve un novio, Blaine, rompimos cuando llegué a Nueva York, porque él es un año más joven que yo y tuvo que quedarse en Lima por otro año y no queríamos probar una relación de larga distancia. Me está gustando mucho Nueva York y no tengo planes de mudarme fuera de la ciudad después de graduarme —Kurt respiró hondo después de haber explicado todo tan rápido. Tomó un sorbo de agua para humedecer la garganta.

Kurt había escuchado con los ojos muy abiertos. Estar en comparación con un amigo era una buena cosa, ¿cierto? Recibir la noticia de los hechos importantes de su vida fue una buena cosa, ¿cierto?

—Lo siento por sus pérdidas —finalmente dijo ahogado.

—Sí, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo —se encogió de hombros Harry—. Y si usted está hablando de Brian... bueno, la gente muere en las guerras, he llegado a aceptarlo. Esperemos que pueda encontrar a alguien en los próximos cinco a diez años y casarme así todavía me quedará algo de energía para los niños...

La sonrisa nostálgica en el rostro de Harry se libra el corazón de Kurt y de repente esperaba ser él el hombre con quien Harry compartiera su futuro, lo cual era extraño ya que no conocía ni siquiera adecuadamente el hombre. Y la última vez que había comprobado, Blaine había sido el único que alguna vez había calificado como compañero de vida de Kurt antes. Ni siquiera en su propia mente, independientemente de su enamoramiento de Finn porque Finn nunca había pasado la prueba de Kurt como compañero de vida.

La prueba tenía cinco partes: el apretón de manos (que habían ofrecido tanto Blaine y Harry), las perspectivas (Blaine había sido estudiante en Dalton, una escuela preparatoria, con una correcta boleta de calificaciones. Tenía un futuro. Harry era un profesor.. en una universidad, y uno muy bueno también. Podía permitirse el lujo de tener un secretario. Eso significaba que su salario era más que probable por lo menos cinco veces mayor que el de Kurt); la familia (Blaine quería niños también, no tanto como Harry, pero al menos tres); el carácter (Blaine tenía coraje y determinación, el humor y la creatividad. Todavía estaba trazando Harry); y La Voz (Blaine podía cantar. Nadie podía negarlo. Kurt no sabía nada de Harry todavía). Pero Harry estaba cumpliendo rápidamente todos los requisitos de Kurt como compañero de vida.

—Tienes los pulmones casi tan grandes como mi amiga Hermione, —rió Harry—. Cuando la conocí, ella habló durante unos treinta segundos muy rápido y en una respiración. Tenía once años entonces y sus pulmones sólo han crecido desde entonces. Afortunadamente no tengo que escuchar a ella y las competencias de gritos de Ron más ahora que se han casado, pero la escuela fue un infierno porque ambos tienen temperamento explosivo que se cocina por un tiempo sorprendentemente largo. Cuando teníamos trece años, el gato de Hermione parecía haber matado a la rata de Ron en noviembre y no se reconciliaron adecuadamente hasta la primavera. De todos modos, Ron y Hermione son mis mejores amigos y su hija Rose es mi ahijada. Mi ahijado Teddy vive conmigo porque sus padres murieron cuando yo tenía diecisiete años y Teddy acababa de nacer... Soy originario de Valle de Godric en Inglaterra, pero cuando mis padres murieron me quedé con la hermana de mi madre en Little Whinging en Surrey. Mi escuela estaba en las tierras altas de Escocia y estudié en la Universidad de Londres. Luego vine aquí. Umm... Acabo de cumplir veintinueve... Merlín, estoy casi treinta!... Umm... He tenido tres novias y un novio que tipo que cementó mi sexualidad gay. Las tres novias que había tenido antes todas habían terminado mal cuando la chica se convertía en un poco demasiado dependiente. No me malinterpretes, me gusta mimar a mis compañeros y me gusta que me quieran y necesiten, pero cuando comenzaron a exigir que les dijera dónde estaba en la noche o cortaban mi tiempo de estudio, simplemente no podía continuar. Brian fue realmente el perfecto primer novio, pero luego se fue y se alistó en el ejército. Seis meses después le dispararon... ¿Qué más?... Ah! espero tener una gran familia, un día una adivina me dijo una vez que tendría una docena de niños, pero sería más feliz con cinco, quizá siete niños.

Decidiendo distraerse de sus pensamientos, comenzó mirar a través del menú. Estaban allí para hablar de su trabajo, no en una cita, y él actuaría de manera profesional, aunque en el fondo de su mente él hubiera comenzado a trazar los próximos tres años para conocer a Harry y la profundización de su relación de trabajo en una de amistad tal que Harry querría mantenerlo en su vida después de dejar su cargo como secretario de Harry.

.

Tres años más tarde:

Kurt suspiró mientras le entregaba Harry el contrato de la nueva secretaria de Harry.

—¿Qué pasa Kurt? —preguntó Harry mientras firmaba el contrato, la liberación de Kurt.

—Harry, ahora que ya no estoy trabajando para ti, tengo que decirte algo —respondió Kurt simplemente—. Durante tres años me he torturado a mí mismo al estar cerca de ti y no decir una palabra. Al principio fue porque yo no sabía lo que significaba, pero luego llegué a saber algo más y me di cuenta que hubiera ido en contra de su moral. Así que guardé silencio. Pero tengo que decir esto... Harry, estoy enamorado de ti.

Vio el momento en que Harry registró lo que había dicho y cerró los ojos, sin querer ver el rechazo a los ojos verdes que había comenzado a adorar. Preparándose para la suave decepción que estaba seguro le seguiría.

Una carcajada de alivio escapó de su antiguo empleador y Kurt miró fijamente detrás de sus párpados.

—Kurt, no tienes idea de cómo me alivia oír eso porque desde el momento que te vi entrar en el restaurante donde nos conocimos por primera vez, he querido nada más que hacerte mío. Por supuesto, el hecho de que eras mi secretario puso un alto a las cosas, pero... —abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó una caja de anillo—. No es un anillo de compromiso, sino un anillo de promesa. No tienes que usarlo si choca con su equipo, pero lo compré hace dos años con el día de hoy en la mente, que si alguna vez quieres, mi corazón es tuyo.

Cautelosamente Kurt tomó la caja y la abrió para encontrar un anillo bastante lindo sencillo de plata con un diamante en forma de corazón, una corona de oro por encima de ella y rodeado por un lado por las esmeraldas y por otro lado por un glasz, una joya que Kurt nunca había visto antes. Miró a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos. Debía de haber costado una fortuna.

—¿Va a ponérmelo? —preguntó, y le tendió la mano derecha y el anillo a Harry.

Con una sonrisa Harry tomó el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo anular derecho de Kurt.

—Ahora Kurt Hummel, ¿aceptará mi solicitud y me acompañará en una cita?

—Sí Profesor Potter, creo que lo haré —Kurt se rió cuando Harry llevó sus labios a la parte posterior de la mano de Kurt.

* * *

**Bueeeeno, solo traduciendo algo corto para distenderme de todos los demás escritos =P**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos en otros (porque de esta serie de OS me faltan traducir com aunque aclaro en cada uno que no sé si los haré todos ¡Algunos son muy largos! xD)**

**Besos y cuídense ok?**

***Guada***

**¿ ¿ ¿ REVIEWS ? ? ?**


End file.
